


"You're perfect for me."

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Marcus and his girlfriend have a little heart to heart.





	

I smile when I wake up to find Marcus still sleeping by my side. He’s been so busy training lately and he comes back exhausted every night; last night was no exception. But today was his day off.  
I let my eyes wander over my sleeping boyfriend. He has gained a lot of muscle with all the training for the more demanding cars of the upcoming season and it certainly doesn’t look bad on him. He stirs when I curl a bit further into his side. I immediately stop moving, but he’s already awake and pulls me closer.  
“Morning.” He mutters as he presses a kiss to the top of my head.  
“Good morning.” I whisper against his chest. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“You didn’t.” He assures me as he uses his free hand to tilt my chin up so he can look into my eyes. He smiles slightly before he leans down to kiss me. “What do you want to do today?” He asks when he pulls back.  
“We don’t have to do anything. You come back exhausted every night; you deserve a day filled with nothing.” I tell him, but he shakes his head.  
“I don’t know when I’ll have a day like this again, so I want to make the most of my time with you.”  
“I honestly don’t mind Marcus.” I promise. “As long as I have you home for the day I’m happy.”  
“You know, sometimes it would be a lot easier if you were more demanding.” He smirks slightly. “I want to do something special with our day; I’m trying to be the perfect boyfriend and you tell me that you don’t mind how we fill the day.”  
I shrug. “You’re already the perfect boyfriend.”  
“I’m really not.” He sighs as his grip on my waist tightens slightly.  
I sigh. “We talked about this Marcus; we both knew what we were getting into.” I push myself up on my elbow so I can look down at him. “I love you, no matter how often you’re gone or how tired you are when you get home.”  
“I know.” He smiles softly as he places a hand on my cheek. “Sometimes I just feel like I don’t deserve you.”  
“Well let me think about that; you buy me every ridiculous thing you can think off, you’re always willing to listen when I need to talk, you love me even if I just woke up and forgot to take off my makeup the night before and you make me happier than I’ve ever been.” I sum up. “I think I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” I add.  
“You’re perfect for me.” He smiles up at me. “You never complain about me being away, you’re always there when I need to get something off my chest, you support me through everything and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.” Marcus says before he pulls me down for a kiss.


End file.
